


End of Summer's Glow

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Caring, Crossover, Dorks in Love, Double Dating, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stardew Valley Event, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: After enjoying the fair, Craig has a surprise for Dadsona. It's something that they'll cherish and look forward to every summer.One shot fic.CraigXDadsona, light HugoXDamien
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Dadsona, Damien Bloodmarch/Hugo Vega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	End of Summer's Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the lack of projects. Still busy looking for a job and all that and inspiration/ideas have been dry lately. Some of you may or may not know that I previously posted a project called 'End of Summer's Glow' and it was written differently and I had already posted 3 chapters for it. However, I deleted that version and decided to remake it as a one shot fic. As I was writing out the 4th chapter of the original version, I had no motivation to write it out and I figured out why: I lose interest whenever I have to switch between POV of characters.
> 
> Anyway, hope you will like this version more. There's no Stardew Valley characters this time though and not much screen time for Hugo and Damien.

Craig and I were at the fair at the bayside. There’s always a fair that shows up near the end of summer and Craig wanted to have a date with me there, since his daughters are with his mom over the weekend. As much as I wanted to just stay at his or my place and watch Gordon Ramsay rip a new one on one of the chefs, I didn’t want to miss out on the unhealthy fair food. Craig was super reluctant to buy a whole burger for himself so gave half of mine and half my fries to him. We’re still working on the whole ‘It’s Okay To Eat Junk Food Once In A While’.

We went on a few rides like the log flume, bumper cars, and the Ferris wheel. I got a bit drenched from the water at the log flume so Craig bought me a shirt for me to change into from one of the vendors. Bless his heart. We had lots of fun knocking into other bumper cars; Damien and Hugo were there as they were on a date as well. They had already left a few hours ago as Brian caught their kids causing some mischief.

The Ferris wheel is one of those rides where you typically just sit and enjoy the view, especially if you’re in a relationship. Well that’s exactly what we did because the ride had stalled for almost an hour. Apparently a raccoon swiped a key component to a motor and they had a lot of trouble catching the little guy. I’d be lying to myself if the thought of going down on Craig while we were stuck up here in the Ferris wheel didn’t cross my mind. But I remembered stories of couples getting recorded doing ‘the business’ while up here so I dismissed the idea. We mainly just looked at the scenery, held hands, shared a few college stories, and make out. Luckily neither of us had to go to the bathroom while we were waiting.

Once we got down, we played some of the games that were still open. Craig beat me at ring toss, I beat him at ski ball, and we ended up tying at balloon pop. The prizes were limited so we both got small animal keychains. We went to listen to a small band play on stage for a bit. They’re the last performance of the night and they played some cool electronic beats. I think they were called Xenon Chip 3.0. Wonder what happened from 1 to 2.9. The band consisted of three people that looked like they’re in their mid-twenties: a guy with super saiyan hair on guitar, a purple haired girl on drums, and a guy that looked like he could be one of Lucien’s friends on the synthesizer. For a small group, I enjoyed the beats they performed. I’ll have to ask Mat about them when I see him at the Coffee Spoon.

Craig and I have been here since 6pm and its 15 minutes till midnight. The fair had already packed up most of the shops and there’s still a few people lingering in the area. I yawned.

“Should we go now?” I asked while wiping my eye.

“Uhh…” Craig takes my hand. “Do you mind if we stay a bit longer?”

“I… guess. There’s nothing much to do left though.” I squeeze his hand gently. “Is everything okay Craig?”

Craig smiles and pulls me closer to him. “Yeah! Everything is good.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Um… Basically there’s something I wanna show you. It should be happening in a few minutes… hopefully.”

“Show me what? A jet spelling out ‘I Love You’ in the sky?” I say teasingly.

“I would have showed you that in the morning bro.” Craig laughs. “But nah, it’s something a little more special.” He takes me near the railings. “So apparently there’s these jellyfish that show up at around this time of year, near the end of summer. I think they’re called ‘Moonlight Jellyfish’ or something. They’ll come close to shore and you can see them light up the ocean. It’s really cool.” He smiles at me.

“Wow. I’ve never heard of that before. How’d you find out that they’ll show up here?”

“This happened before you moved to the cul-de-sac but this one time, Joseph took me and the other dads out on his boat. He sailed us out a little further from here and we just relaxed and drank some beer. It ruled, dude.” Craig chuckles.

“So you guys saw the jellyfish out there?”

“Yeah. It was around this time of night that we saw something glowing in the ocean. More than just one of them. We couldn’t believe what we saw. It was like… I can’t explain it; you’d have to see for yourself.”

“How do you know they’ll show up tonight?”

“Ever since we saw them, they’ve showed up every end of summer. Hugo and Damien knew about these little guys. They said that the jellies are off to find warmer parts of Earth, as summer is ending now.”

I checked my phone to see that it’s 7 minutes before midnight. I’ve also noticed that a few more people have gathered in the area, talking amongst themselves. Are they here for the jellyfishes too?

“Good eve, good eve.”

A familiar Victorian accented voice catches both of our attention. It was Damien and Hugo, they’re back.

“Hey you two.” Hugo nods his head at us.

“Sup bros?” Craig beams at them.

“Hey guys. How did everything go with your kids?” I asked.

“We reprimanded them and apologized to Brian.” Hugo adjusts his glasses.

“What’d they do?” Craig asked.

The two of them looked at each other for a second. “We’d… rather not talk about it.” Damien says. Must have been real bad then.

“So Sean, is this your first time seeing the Moonlight Jellies?” Hugo asks.

“It is. Craig was just telling me about them.” I smiled.

“They are a sight to see. It almost looks like an underwater light parade.” Damien says.

“Do not a lot of people know about this… ‘phenomenon’, for lack of better word? There’s only like a two handful amount of people here.” I scan the area seeing some adults, a few teens, and a couple of kids.

“Not really. Considering we’re a small neighborhood near the docks, I’d say this is about everyone. Aside from our regular neighbors.” Hugo says.

“Guess they aren’t coming down to see it this year?” Craig asks.

“Unfortunately not. They’ve got their own reason for skipping tonight.”

Just then we hear a few gasps from a couple of people. The small crowd make their way to the railings and started taking pictures.

“Looks like it’s starting. We’ll catch you two another time.” Hugo says.

“Later bros.” They parted ways from us and Craig takes me to a different railing, further from the small gathering of people and children. “Over there bro. You can see a couple right now.” Craig points to the East and sure enough, I can see something glowing in the water slowly passing by. “Whoa…” As soon as I said that, more of the jellyfish have started following behind the first cluster, lighting up the sea.

It felt… magical to look at. Damien was right; it looked like an underwater light parade. I couldn’t keep my eyes away from any of it. I felt Craig snake his hand around my waist and pull closer to him.

“What do you think bro?” Craig said in a low voice.

“It’s… gorgeous. It looks like something that would happen in an animated adventure film.”

Craig chuckles softly. “Well, I’m glad you got to see this.”

Many more jellies kept swimming slowly past us, lighting up the ocean along the way. This isn’t how I expected my night to go but, I’m okay with that. Standing here with my lover and best friend, watching a beautiful moment that I’ll never forget. Just then, something catches my eye.

“Craig, do you see that?” I pointed to one of the cluster of jellies that’s drifting close by to the docks.

“Where?” Craig tries to see where I’m pointing.

“This bunch of jellyfishes. You see one of them that’s different colored?”

Craig takes a few seconds before speaking. “Oh yeah! That one… kind of looks green.”

“It kind of looks a bit different from the rest too.” This green jellyfish didn’t have a round shape to it. I wasn’t really sure how to describe what it looked like but it was still beautiful to look at. I rested my head on Craig’s shoulder as we watched in silence and drowned out the small noises the crowd made in their amazement of these jellyfishes. This moment was serene and perfect. The best way to end the date.

“I know I say this a lot but, I’m really glad we’re together bro.” Craig says.

“Me too, babe.” I placed my hand on top of the hand that he had around my hips. “I’m really glad you showed me this Craig. This can be a nice thing to look forward to every summer.” I turn my head to him and smile at him. “Especially if it’s with you.”

Craig smiles back. He leans in and tilts his head slightly to kiss me on the lips, but only just for a moment. “Life is good when you’re with me bro. I hope we can stay like this for every summer and every season.” I can feel my face getting hotter. Craig leans in again for a kiss. “I love you Sean.”

“I love you too, Craig.” I nuzzle my head on to his shoulder as we watched the jellies swim past us. Soon the jellies have become sparse as they swam past us, one by one. A few people have gone and left but Craig and I waited for the last jellyfish to swim until we couldn’t see it anymore.

We watched the last jellyfish swim to the great unknown, taking the glow of summer with it. Craig and I headed back to his place hand-in-hand, as I anticipated next year’s summer date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it. And yes, Dance of the Moonlight Jellies is my favorite event in Stardew Valley and has my favorite music.


End file.
